1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout structure of a wire harness on the back door for an automobile, and particularly for preventing a wire harness laid from a roof side to a frame set around a rear window from projecting over the frame and into a glass insertion area of the door.
2. Description of Background Information
A wire harness that supplies a power source to a wiper, a license plate illuminator, a defogger, etc., is laid from a roof side along the frame around a rear window.
That is, as shown in FIG. 8, a wire harness W/H is taken out from a roof side to the middle portion of the upper frame 2a of the frame 2 where a rear window glass is inserted, and from this position via either side of an upper frame 2a and either of side frames 2b is laid to the middle portion of the lower frame 2c. At this position, the wire harness is connected to a wiper motor, etc.
On the wire harness to be laid along the frame 2, clamps 3 are fixed by taping or by binding with a band. The clamps 3 are inserted into clamp holes provided through the frame 2 and are anchored thereat. The wire harness W/H is thus fixed along the edge of the frame 2, into which a rear window glass is inserted.
The anchoring positions of the clamps 3 on the frame 2 are on flat surface portions of the frame, where holes for the clamps can be made possible. However, at the arc-shaped corner portion that continues from the upper frame 2a to the side frame 2b and at the arc-shaped corner portion that continues from the side frame 2b to the lower frame 2c, clamp holes cannot be provided. Therefore, the clamps cannot be used for fixing the wire harness W/H at these positions.
Due to the above situation, the likelihood exists that the portion of the wire harness positioned along the arc-shaped upper corner portion will hang down, as shown in FIG. 8 with broken lines. Further, at the arc-shaped lower corner portion the wire harness W/H cannot be made precisely parallel with the frame.
As described above, after laying the wire harness W/H on the frame 2, the insertion work of a rear window glass 1 into the frame 2 is performed. At that time, if the wire harness W/H hangs down from the arc-shaped upper portion, there is a problem that at the time of glass insertion work, the wire harness may be pinched between the frame and the glass with the result that the glass insertion work cannot be performed smoothly. After inserting a rear window glass into the frame, a trim covers the frame 2 (not shown in the drawing) and the wire harness is supported between the frame and the trim. However, when inserting glass, the positioning of the wire harness cannot be fixed at that time, and thus the above problem arises.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above problem. The aim of the present invention is to lay out the wire harness such that it does not project over the frame and into a glass insertion area of the door, thereby preventing it from interrupting the glass insertion work and, hence, enhancing the work efficiency.